


Scars

by kiefercarlos



Series: Criminal Minds Crack Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTSpencer and Emily have an emotional discussion. It's a talk which has been long overdue.





	Scars

Spencer laid there, watching Emily sleep. His head was resting on one hand the other was slowly tracing patterns on her stomach. He kept going back to the two very vicious scars that were there. When he first saw them, he tried asking but she deflected the question and he let her. He was sure that she would tell him when she felt comfortable.

He was currently running his finger across a rugged looking scar just below her belly button. "Ukraine." Came a mumbled voice from the pillows. Spencer lifted his head up and looked at her as she turned to look at him. Spencer just looked questioningly at her. "The scar, I got it when I was on an undercover mission in Ukraine." She explained as she looked sleepily up at him. Spencer continued to stroke the scar and watched Emily's reaction. She rolled over onto her side taking Spencer's hand in hers.

"Eight years ago, I was undercover, with a human trafficking ring. Me and three other agents, were trying to take them apart from within." She said as she played with Spencer's fingers. He let her and just listened to her, knowing this was important.

"I was caught passing on messages. I wasn't quite as experienced back then. They don't take too kindly to traitors." She said and sighed, breathing softly for a few minutes, preparing herself for the conversation.

"I was stuck in a freezer for two hours before a guy came in and stuck a knife through me. He was cleaning the knife for a second wound when the door got kicked in and the agents I was with came and saved me. They had to patch me up there and then, with the bare minimums they had. We didn't get back to safety for another three weeks, we couldn't get an extraction team into our location, without giving away our covers and the other agents were still involved, so we waited, until they got the information they needed and then we got out of there as quickly as we could." Emily said her breath faltering as her free hand absently run along the scar.

Spencer leant down and kissed her softly, her eyes, fluttering shut as he rested his head against hers. "Thank you." He said, the two of them were very silent about their past and opening up was something they were only now starting to do.

Emily smiled up at him and ran her hand up his arm. Resting on a scar of his own. "Maybe tomorrow." He said as he lowered his head to hers, silencing any more questions. There were many more days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you'd like to help out, I'm looking for Beta's for a number of different fandoms. Check my profile for ways to contact me.


End file.
